RedX and Raven
by SiriusxBellatrix
Summary: late at night at the teen titan tower raven gets a vistor. hope you like.


i do not own any of these people

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven was in here room reading a book with the candles light and door locked. She was wearing black bikini style underwear and a red wife beater. Raven was so engrossed in her book she didn't realize how late it had gotten nor did she notice the person coming in through her window.

Red-X was surprised she didn't yell or throw him out actually she didn't do anything except sit there and read. So he went over to her and waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't do anything so he plopped down on the bed. He then took off his mask, boots, capes, gloves, and shirt. He grabbed raven from around the waist and pulled her on his lap and placed his head on her shoulder. Still no reaction.

"Whatcha reading?"

"…………"

sigh

"Ok if you won't answer then I'll just find something to do."

The whole time he was holding her she couldn't read her book holding her she couldn't read her book. The only thing on her mind was the body pressed against her back. After awhile Red-X thought of away to get her to pass the attention to him. He smirked and hopped for the best outcome.

Raven felt his breath on her neck then his lips which where followed later by his teeth and tongue his hands had drifted from her waist to her thighs stroking the inside but when he got close to her underwear he pulled back. Through all this Raven couldn't help but moan and drop her book, it layed on the floor forgotten. Hearing her made X even more excited especially when she's moving her butt back and forth and grinding down. While Raven was grinding into his thigh she could feel his excitement pressed under her thigh so she grinded harder and they both moaned from the pleasure. X stopped her lower movement by holding her to him with his right hand. Through all this he kept his lips and teeth to her neck, collar bone, and jaw. He's mouth started a path going up her neck to her ear. "You want to finish your book?"

Raven was wondering what he was talking about book what book? X saw her confusion and laughed a small amused laugh. "I'll take that as a no please make love to me Jason."

Raven shook her head yes vigorously anything to get him to continue.

"Raven tell me you want me, me and no one else. Tell me your mine."

Raven was confused a little but in his words he said she felt wanted and loved. "I want you Jason and no one else please?" with that Jason switched there position so he was in between her legs. He moved her hands above her head with his left hand holding them. His right hand started playing with the hem of her shirt and before she could register movement he tore off her shirt and threw it on the floor with hid cloths. He pulled back a bit to look at her.

"Beautiful"

It didn't matter how many times he sees her like this she's just as beautiful as before if not more. And she still shy he could tell because of the blush that covered her body. He smirked at her innocents no matter how many times the made love she still shy every time. When looked her over more he noticed her nipples had hardened from he chill in the air. He couldn't help himself he lowered his head to her breast and sucked her nipple while his right hand kneed her right breast. After awhile he let go of her hands and moved his hands to the waist band of her underwear and pulled them off. Then Raven started kissing his neck and biting every now and then. Then she brought his mouth to hers. He tasted like strawberries. While she held his mouth captive her hands decided to make up for lost time and started to explore his back and chest down his stomach and to the hem of his pants. He broke the kiss panting for air. Raven pushed his pants down and threw them on the floor. Then grabbed his erection and stocked it a couple of times to get him completely hard. Jason took it from there and spread her legs a little wider and put his erection at her center and pushed in slowly he wanted this to last as long as possible. He thruster in and out slowly. Then raven couldn't take this much longer. So she got him to go faster. She met his thrusts harder and faster. He got the message and speed up they got the perfect speed for them. Raven was so close she could see spots the only thing keeping her to reality is Jason.

"Jason…harder."

"ugh"

They both came screaming at the same time.

"JASON"

"RAVEN"

After he pulled out of raven he rained kisses all over her face. he rolled over to her side and pulled her close to him.

"So what was the book about?"

"about a thief who sneaks in his girlfriends room."

Raven and Jason both smirk.

"So do you prefer the real thing over a book?"

"umm…always"

"I love you raven."

"I love you too Jason."


End file.
